Secrets & Dreams: A Lily And James Story
by angel-pur
Summary: Haven't YOU always wondered how James captured Lily's heart in the end? Why they were enimies in the beginning? Well I have, and this story starts when they recieve their letters, to their deaths.
1. Year One: Owl Post

_Where Lily and James receives their Owls…and where family and friends situations arise…_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

OWL POST 

Lily Evans brushed out her long, curly auburn hair. _Why can't I have straight hair like Petunia, _she thought wistfullyand when she pulled out the brush, accompanying it was a ball of her hair. She tried it again, but was followed with the same result. Distressed, Lily threw her brush down on her dressing table. Sure, she was eleven years old, but she still knew how important it was to look pretty.

"Hey, can I come in?" Petunia asked, while she knocked on Lily's door. Lily smiled to her self; she was glad Petunia was her sister, because they get on so well with each other. They were like best friends, instead of sisters. "Yeah, sure."

Her fourteen year old sister entered the room, a brilliant smile glowing instead of her usual pallid face. "Why are you so happy, Petunia?"

Petunia embraced her self, happiness shining in her pale blue eyes. "He asked me out, he asked me out!"

The smile slowly fell from Lily's face, though she tried to hide her worry. "Who asked you out?"

"Vernon Dursley!" she squealed, and gave Lily a bear hug. So it was true. As stupid as it sounded, Petunia and Lily had a promise: never get a boy friend without consulting the other sister.

She let Lily go, tears of delight filling in her eyes. "Oh Lily, I'm so happy!"

As the rest of the day passed by, Lily became really bored. Petunia had gone out with Vernon, and left Lily with her parents: Henrietta Evans and George Evans in the living room.

Lily had inherited her auburn hair from George, while Petunia got her blonde hair from Henrietta.

They were discussing Lily's secondary school, Heydron High, which made Lily's stomach go into knots. She was afraid of going to secondary school, incase the students teased and bullied her, like they did in primary school.

Henrietta jumped up, and told them she would make a cup of tea.

When she went to the kitchen, George asked Lily in a low voice; "Are you scared, Lily?"

Lily cringed, was her façade that transparent?

"Y-yes, Daddy."

George observed his daughter, with a pitying expression. He was like her at that age, always the one who got picked and teased on.

"Oh Lily, everything will soon turn – "

But before he could continue, an earth-shattering scream rose into the air. They both jumped up from the sofa and ran into the kitchen, and what Lily saw made her heart freeze.

There, on the windowsill, was a large tawny owl. It was the first owl Lily had ever seen, except in picture books, of course.

"Oh…my…" breathed Henrietta, her face shocked. The front door opened, and in came Petunia.

"Hello!" she sang, and when she entered the kitchen, Petunia's face showed her horror. It mirrored her Mother's expression, and Lily felt sick to the stomach.

Then the owl jumped off the windowsill, and landed neatly on the small table next to Lily. The owl stuck its foot out to her, and Lily spotted an envelope attached to it.

Her breath turning ragged, Lily untied the string that held the envelope to the owl's leg, and what she saw made her whiten:

Miss L .Evans 

_The kitchen_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging_

Surrey 

"What does it say, Lily?" ordered George, his hands shaking. Henrietta looked like she was about to faint, and Petunia's eyes had widened with disbelief.

"It's…addressed to me," whispered Lily, and that's when Petunia snapped. She snatched the envelope out of Lily's hands. Petunia's jaw slackened.

"I don't _believe _it!"

She threw the envelope back to Lily. Like George, Lily seemed to have caught the Hand Shaking Fever. She hastily ripped the envelope open, and in a shaky voice she read out the amazing letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She didn't dare meet her sister's astonished stare. "Witchcraft?" echoed Henrietta, faintly.

Out fell the books and equipment list. Also with it, failed to be mentioned in the letter, was a map.

Lily unrolled it from its roll, and gazed at the title: _Diagon Alley. _There was an added note on the bottom:

You can exchange your Muggle money to Galleons, Nuts and Knuts. There will be a shop to exchange your money to Wizardry in Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is in London.

If you do wish to go to Hogwarts, go to platform nine and three quarters on September the first.

"It…can't be true," hissed Petunia, and she turned to glare at Lily.

"It mustn't," Lily agreed, to everyone's surprise. She's the most gullible, meaning she usually believed anything.

George took the map out of Lily's hands, and examined it. He then looked at the letter, and frowned.

"What is it, honey?" said Henrietta, in a wobbly voice.

"Everything's too detailed to be a prank," George answered, "I mean, did it really need to mention who the Headmaster is? Or: the Headmistress? And look at the map, it must've taken years to do!"

Petunia felt angry tears pricking her eyes. "She can't be a witch, Daddy! Otherwise, she's a freak!"

Lily wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. George glared at Petunia, and she fell silent. But it was too late. Lily felt betrayed.

"But…but Daddy, if Lily got the letter about being a witch, shouldn't I, too?"

"I don't know, but for now, I think we should believe it's true."

Later on in the day, Lily scribbled on the back of the Hogwarts letter: Please save me a space, love Lily Evans.

oooo

James Potter ran around the room, shouting: "I've got the letter! It finally came!"

His Mother and Father, Helen and Patrick, laughed.

"I've been waiting eleven years for this!"

In his excitement, he tore the envelope open, and when he read the letter, his face crumbled.

"What is it, son?" Patrick demanded, in a worried tone. He didn't like how James' hazel eyes sparkled with sadness.

"I…I don't have a place at Hogwarts."

"What!" exclaimed Helen and Patrick, together. They both went to Hogwarts, and they were so _sure _James would get in, too.

"Let me see the letter, James."

James passed the letter to Patrick, and he beamed. "Hey you little ragamuffin! You _do _have a place!"

Helen breathed a sigh of relief. "Honestly James, you're as bad as Patrick when I met him!"

The next day after the letter arrival, James couldn't contain his excitement. He walked around his room in a dream-state way, and he even treated Bliss, the family's house-elf, better.

Helen was astounded with his behaviour. She consulted Patrick about her worries, especially her biggest worry of all.

"Patrick, I hope…I hope Hogwarts is up to James' expectations."

Helen bit her thumbnail, annoyed that Patrick let out a burst of laughter. "I'm serious, Patrick!"

When Patrick's laughter died down, Helen went on: "I'm afraid…that James is going to be disappointed."

That night, James lay down on his four-poster bed, staring without blinking at his large ceiling.

He was thinking about Hogwarts, everything from subjects to pupils. From Patrick, James knew that there were secret passages. Before he went to sleep, James promised himself he'd find every secret passage in Hogwarts.

0000

Lily was miserable. Since they had received the letter, Petunia had been horrible to her. George thought she might have be jealous, but Lily knew differently. Petunia thought she was a _freak_.

Lily couldn't help feeling miserable when her own sister was condemning her a freak.

"Don't think about it, Lily," her best friend, Anne France said, as she braided her long, dark hair. She referred to how Petunia acted towards Lily, earlier on in the week.

Lily felt as if she was lying to Anne, because she hadn't told her that she was a witch.

Lily gazed sadly at her best friend's floor. Suddenly, she remembered the promise she made with Anne a few months ago. Lily hated to break promises.

"Oh and Anne, I won't be able to go with you to Palphates Girls, this year."

Her smiling face transformed into a whiney, disappointed frown. Just then, it hit Lily hard how _demanding_ Anne was.

"But…you must, Lily!"

"I can't, Anne. I'm going to Hogwarts." Lily didn't add: 'school for Witchcraft And Wizardry'. For some reason, Lily believed Anne wouldn't take it too well.

"We made a promise Lily, a _promise_!"

"Which we made months ago," Lily pointed out, coldly. Anne's silly frown deepened.

"Come on Lily, you're being selfish."

"_I'm _being selfish?" Lily repeated, incredulously.

"Yes."

Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. First Petunia, and now Anne?

Lily got up neatly from Anne's sea-blue bed. "If you think I'm being selfish, I'll leave."

"Be my guest," Anne quipped back, and Lily ran out of her house in tears.

0000

Of course, James had loads of friends, but no special friends, whom he could tell all his darkest secrets to.

James blamed his parents for this, because they were popular Aurors.

That's why he was so excited about Hogwarts. He vowed that he would become the most popular boy there, and everyone would want to be his friend, whether his parents were Aurors or not.

When James went to sleep, he dreamed about a girl with long, red hair, and astonishingly bright green eyes.

**_A/N: I bet you all can guess who she is! (Though literally he hasn't met her yet!) I'm confident about this story, feel free to give me any: tips/ideas/praise/criticism, in a…REVIEW! (I'll update more if I get some.)_**


	2. Year One: Alleys And Wands

_Both Lily and James go to Diagon Alley, and something surprising happens in Ollivanders…_

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

_**Alleys And Wands**_

The day began with a good start. Lily, now used to Anne's and Petunia snide comments about her, woke up with a fresh happiness. Today, she was going to Diagon Alley. Lily had never been to London before, though Petunia had, from her old primary school trips.In an eager frenzy, Lily quickly got dressed, and prepared herself for a thrilling day.

Face pressed against her car window, Lily gaped at London. She had never seen a place so busy, it was much busier than Surrey.

"Are you excited?" both George and Henrietta asked, in unison. Their daughter's immediate response made them laugh: "Yes!"

Lily went to a small bookshop, her eyes darting to every shelf, her heart throbbing with desire. She wanted to buy all the books her eyes landed on, but knowing she'd run out of money, Lily only bought the books that were necessary.

To her delight, Henrietta bought Lily a large, grey owl, with huge yellow cat-like eyes. Lily named her Crystal.

What Lily was looking forward to was trying out the wands. She'd never touched a wand before, and was thoroughly happy just to think that she would soon be an owner of a wand.

When they entered Ollivanders, Lily felt her heart stop. There were loads and loads of boxes that resembled a shoebox on each shelf, and Lily knew it was where the wands were kept. Something icy ran down her spine; she knew someone was watching her and her family.

"Hello, my dear." Lily jumped, and she wasn't the only one.

A middle-aged man appeared, his head balding, his eyes shimmering at Lily with interest.

"My name's Ollivander. And who are you, may I ask?"

Lily gulped, and she tried to disguise it as a cough. "My name's Lily Evans," she whispered, in awe.

Ollivander gave Lily a kind smile, and it eased her nerves. "I assume you have come to try out the wands?"

Hastily Lily nodded her head.

"Wand arm, please."

Guessing, because she didn't know what he meant, Lily held out her right arm. Ollivander whipped a tape measure out his pocket and began measuring Lily's arm.

After that, Ollivander clicked his tongue. Thinking this was a bad thing, Lily's nerves started to settle in.

_What if he can't find a wand for me? _Lily thought,_ or what if this is a cock-up? And I'm not a witch after all?_

As if reading her thoughts, Ollivander gave her another reassuring smile. "Everything will be alright," he told her, and Lily gave him a look, as he shuffled to find a wand.

_Funny_, thought Lily, _Daddy told me that yesterday._

0000

James was _not _happy. Fine, for the first few days, being accepted into Hogwarts was wonderful. But the excitement was starting to die down after a couple of weeks.

He hated how Helen kept on bugging him to go to Diagon Alley. He hated it when Patrick bugged him to follow Helen's orders. All in all, James started to wish he never received that dratted letter. His life would be a lot quieter.

"Come on James, wake up, and get dressed, because we're going to Diagon Alley."

"_Dad_!" groaned James, who detested waking up earlier than ten o'clock. He threw his covers over his head.

Patrick, who didn't like James' recent behaviour, grabbed the duvet and threw it on the floor. He stared down at James, and James stared straight back at him. Patrick was trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Look, son, both your Mother and I know you've been avoiding going to Diagon Alley. Why?"

James scowled, his lips set in a tight line. Patrick, who loved James with all his heart, wanted to take back his question. But he didn't. "Mum and you keep on bugging me about it," grumbled James, reluctantly, "it's starting to drive me insane. I never get a minute before someone mentions Diagon Alley."

"James, you need to get your school equipment, before it's all sold out," Patrick told him, weakly.

James' scowl deepened. "I know _that_, Dad. Mum's been telling me that for ages."

Ignoring James' furious protests, Helen and Patrick forced James to go with them to Diagon Alley. Its bustling town didn't impress James, who's been to London and Diagon Alley a lot of times before.

James' angry strides made Helen and Patrick frown, but James who was used to this gesture, strode on without a care in the world.

What made his anger subdued was the large crowd around a shop. His exited eyes met Patrick's, and James rushed into the crowd.

"It's supposed to be the fastest broom," a boy whispered to his sister, as James pushed his way through the crowd.

He came to the shop window, and what little excitement he felt before, increased. The broom faced him, and he read what its name: _Silver Arrow_. It was written in an eye-catching way: big, loopy silvery handwriting.

"I guess you want that, don't you?"

James looked up to see Helen. He was surprised it wasn't Patrick. "Yeah, that'll be great."

0000

Lily had tried at least seven wands. She was desperate to leave Ollivanders; it was too dark and spooky for her liking. She didn't like how Ollivander's pale blue eyes twinkled with surprise when the wands rejected her. Lily also didn't like that Henrietta and George had decided to wait outside for her.

Lily's green eyes betrayed her nerves, and when Ollivander brought her the eighth wand, Lily looked at it, nervously.

Ollivander picked the wand up, and gave it to her. When Lily grabbed it, she felt the power swelling in her. She gave it a hard jab, and a jet of stars and birds flew out.

"Excellent!" Ollivander cried out, when the stars and birds diminished.

"Ten and a quarter inches, swishy, made out of willow. Nice for charm work."

Lily heavily blushed, as she paid for the wand. When she was about to leave, a boy around her age with messy black hair came in, and accidentally bumped into her.

"Watch it, carrots," he snapped at her, and Lily wrinkled her nose. She wanted to retort, but the boy was already talking to Ollivander. Trying hard not to get him under her skin, Lily went to her parents.

"I've got my wand!" Lily squealed, producing her wand from her jean pocket. Her parents beamed at her.

0000

"Watch it, carrots," James snapped, to a redheaded girl, who accidentally bumped into him. She stalked out of the shop, looking highly affronted.

But James didn't care. Ollivander was looking at him, through his pale blue eyes. James wished those watery eyes looked somewhere other than him. "I'm James Potter," he introduced himself, gruffly. He firmly told Patrick and Helen that they should stay outside.

"Wand arm," Ollivander ordered. James held out his right arm, already bored. Once Ollivander finished measuring, he brought out a wand for James to try. James poked it in the air, and nothing happened.

"No, no, no," Ollivander murmured, snatching the wand from James' fingertips. Minutes later, he came back with another wand.

"Try this."

And James did. But like the first one, it did nothing. "Another tricky customer, huh?" said Ollivander, raising his shaggy eyebrows.

"Another?" James repeated. He wanted to be the one and only. Ollivander smiled.

"Yes, the last customer was extremely tricky."

_That redhead_? James thought, astonished. "She'll be a very bright girl," Ollivander predicted, and scurried off. He was a few minutes before he strolled back. He handed James another wand.

"She had at least seven rejections, before the eighth one agreed with her. Really, it's the wand who chooses the wizard."

_Why's he telling me all this? _James thought, as he jabbed his wand. Then, lightning bolts flew out of it, with pink flowers chasing after them.

Glad that he knew he'd be getting out of the shop, he even listened keenly to what his wand was made out of: "Eleven inches, mahogany, Pliable. Excellent for Transfiguration."

When he got home, James was a lot happier. Finally having Diagon Alley off his mind, he was in a cheerful mood like he was when he first received his Hogwarts letter.

Bliss, grateful that James was acting kindly, worked a lot harder for him, especially when it came to picking up his clothes that were left in a mess on his bedroom floor.

However, she kept on dreading when this new behaviour from James would disappear, to be replaced back to his grouchy self.

Trying hard not to think of that horrible thought, Bliss began to sing whenever she thought of it.

One particular memory of her singing made her blush severely…

! Flashback!

Bliss hadn't always had a happy life, but once the Potter's took her in, she saw the brighter things in the world. Helen and Patrick were her Gods, but the only flaw in their family was their son, James.

He'd always been mean to Bliss, and Bliss thought he was too arrogant and conceited for words, but her opinions changed when he received his Hogwarts letter. He became happier, and he was a lot nicer to Bliss.

Bliss, thankful for the new James, worked harder for him. But soon James went back to being mean and hateful, which caused him to be nasty to Bliss.

Shocked and hurt by the sudden change in James, Bliss then ignored to pick James' clothes up.

After he went to Diagon Alley, he came back being nice again, which thoroughly confused her. Not liking the thought of James turning nasty again, Bliss spent her time singing.

She sung when she cooked, she sung when she washed the clothes. She sung when she cleaned the house.

And as she picked up James' trousers, she began to sing one of her favourite songs.

"Sunny days

Brings me happy mornings

Happy evenings…"

"I didn't know you could sing!"

Bliss whipped around, and blushed as she saw James staring at her, from his bed. His face shone with amusement.

"Bliss doesn't sing, Mr Potter sir," she stammered, and fled from the room.

!End Of Flashback!

0000

Lily read and memorised nearly all of her books on the second day she got them. She was still furious about that boy calling her: 'carrots,' and her mood was not improved when both Anne and Petunia ambushed her, Henrietta and George when they got home from Diagon Alley.

In a rage, George grounded Petunia for two whole weeks ("but Daddy, school's starting soon!" "Your loss!") And threatened Anne to tell her parents ("Mr Evans, I'm sorry, but it was Petunia who _forced _me to do it." "You still could've said 'no'!") But he did tell Janice France and Edward France in the end, and they were equally as angry with Anne as Henrietta and George were. ("Lily's your best friend, Anne! Doesn't that mean anything to you?")

With all her might, Lily tried to be happy and she tried lightening the chilly atmosphere in the Evans household. But Petunia kept on spoiling it, usually shouting, "Freak!" or "stupid!" or "freak of nature!" from her room.

All in all, Lily couldn't wait until she went to Hogwarts.

**A/n: A lot more characters will be introduced in the next chapter, some new and some old. I would love some feedback, especially some ideas. **

**Thanks to:**

**ellieo**Yeah, you are the first reviewer, and thanks that you enjoyed it

Freya Racinna: Aww….I didn't know your name was Anne! (and she is evil…)

Padfoot's Sidekick: I KNOW! thanksxxx

ghilliekitten: thanks

piritesslass: thanks


	3. Year One: Inside The Hogwarts Express

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_**Inside The Hogwarts Express**_

A few days later Lily went to King's Cross. There, she wondered how to get on platform nine and three-quarters, because there was no sign with that number on.

Petunia, who was still grounded, didn't go with Lily, Henrietta and George.

"Mum, where's platform nine and three-quarters?" she asked Henrietta, troubled. Henrietta bit her lower lip and shot a glance at George, who also frowned.

"Honey, there's no such platform as nine and three-quarters. There's a platform nine, and platform ten. Are you sure you read the letter correctly?"

"Yes," Lily snapped, "I know what I read."

Then, just before she burst into tears with despair, a tall girl tapped her. "What?" Lily croaked, trying hard to swallow back her tears.

"Are you going to Hogwarts, too?" she said, in a posh accent. Lily stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Yes," she replied at last, "how did you know I was a - "

"- Witch?" the girl finished off, with a tiny smile, "well, you've got an owl with you. Pretty strange if this was just an outing. Anyway, I'm going to Hogwarts, too."

"Really?" breathed Lily with relief. The girl nodded.

"I'll show you how to get on platform nine and three-quarters. Oh, and my name's Vivien Zade, but you can call me Vivien."

Vivien's large yellow cat-like eyes shone from behind her heavy eyelids, while her black hair made her face pale.

"I'm Lily Evans."

Lily turned and hugged her parents tightly, and she kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll send you letters with Crystal, if I can," she whispered, letting go.

Henrietta wiped away a tear that was about to fall off her chin. "Oh Lily, you will, won't you? And remember, both your Father and I love you very much."

Vivien stood awkwardly next to Lily. Lily gave her an embarrassed smile, and George and Henrietta left.

"So…how _do _we get on platform nine and three-quarters?"

"Follow me, and follow what I do," Vivien answered, in a low-tone. Lily shot her a curious look, but didn't question her.

Her hands tightened on her trolley, as she followed Vivien. "Don't stop, whatever you might _think_. Okay?"

"Okay," Lily repeated, confused. Vivien's walk started to speed up, and Lily had a hard time keeping up with her. That was when she noticed it: the brick wall, which separated platform nine from ten.

But Vivien's words came back to her: _Don't stop, whatever you might think._

So Lily closed her eyes, expecting a crash…but there wasn't. The crash never came. Shouts and screams filled Lily's ears, and when her eyes snapped open, she saw crowds of students climbing onto the train. Lily breathed a sigh of relief, and Vivien grinned at her.

"Welcome to the…Hogwarts Express!"

0000

He was late, and James dread to think what would happen if he missed Hogwarts Express. So in the Muggle way (people who have no magical abilities whatsoever) Patrick drove James in Patrick's hired car to Kings Cross.

Bliss and Helen said goodbye to James when he went ("Oh James, how I love you so!" sobbed Helen) so it wouldn't make him feel guilty. They got out, and raced to Kings Cross.

James stood weary eyed at the wall, and then he looked back at Patrick. "Give the Slytherins hell," Patrick said to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. James laughed, his glasses askew.

"I will, Dad, I will."

James, holding the bar on his trolley, ran through the wall. He smiled to himself when he saw the students, and he soon found himself getting on the train.

0000

Lily and Vivien became friends, in just minutes. They were in a compartment to themselves, and Lily felt very lucky that they had found it.

Vivien soon told Lily about her being pureblood, and how her family hated Muggle-borns. Lily looked frightened at this (Vivien told her what 'Muggle', pureblood and half blood meant) until Vivien declared she loved everything about Muggles.

Suddenly, the compartment door swung open. Both Lily and Vivien looked up to see a very scared looking girl. She had short, honey-coloured hair, and small, slanted blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know this compartment was taken." The girl blushed. Before she turned around to leave, Lily jumped up.

"It doesn't matter. You can stay. I'm Lily Evans, by the way." Lily thrust out her hand. The girl looked at Lily's hand as if it was diseased, but to Lily and Vivien's (Vivien was _sure_ the girl would run away) amazement, the girl shook it.

"I'm Fenella Marshal, but you can call me Fen." They both sat down, and Vivien gave Fen a wave.

"I'm Vivien Zade."

"So, are you a pureblood?" Lily asked her, with curiosity. Fen's face fell.

"Why, are you two purebloods?"

Lily laughed out loud, and Fen's eyes darted to the door. "No, I'm Muggleborn," she said, and Fen looked relieved, "but Vivien here is a pureblood."

"I'm half blood," Fen stated, "my Father was a wizard, and my Mother was a Muggle."

Then the train started to move. Vivien rolled her eyes. "Finally, I was wondering why it was taking so long."

Lily bit her lower lip. "Do you know what Hogwarts is about, Vivien?"

Vivien gave her a hearty grin. "Yeah, somehow you get sorted into one house out of the four: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff's are for the trusted and loyal; Ravenclaw is for the smart and the witty, Gryffindor is for the bold and the brave, and Slytherin…" Vivien's voice trailed off.

"And Slytherin?" Lily prompted her, quietly.

"For the ambitious and…bad."

"Bad?" repeated Lily, with a laugh, "bad people go to Slytherin?"

"Well; yes."

"But…Vivien, don't judge them by their history (if they had any history to judge) you need to get to _know _them; not avoid them as if they have the plague."

"It's better to avoid them, Lily," whispered Fen, "they're very bad, bad people."

Then out of the blue, yellow gunge fell from the wall onto Fen, Vivien and Lily's head and onto their laps.

"What the…..?" cried Vivien.

"Oh no, my new top has been ruined!" wailed Fen, and in came two laughing boys, and another boy who seemed more reserved.

Before she had even talked to them, Lily knew she hated them.

0000

James soon found a compartment, not empty which he hoped, but he knew the boy who was reading wouldn't disturb him.

He went in and sat down, with his mind reeling. He was happy to be out of the Potter household, and to be on Hogwarts Express. He wanted to talk to the boy who was reading, but stopped himself in time.

_I didn't want to be disturbed_, he thought, _so why should he be?_

Across from where he was sitting, James read the title of the book the boy was reading: _Hogwarts: A History_. James was more than startled. In fact, he was concerned for the boy.

"You reading that for fun?" he asked him. The boy's eyes flickered behind James; not quite meeting him in the eye.

"Yes," he answered, to James' disbelief. James hadn't even touched his Hogwarts books, despite telling his parents he had. (They wanted him to memorise everything before he left.)

"I'm James Potter," he said, finally.

The boy ran his fingers through his thick, curly blonde hair. "Remus Lupin."

They exchanged a smile, knowing both of them would become great friends. Before they said anything else, the compartment door swung open, and there stood a tall boy who was breathing hard and fast. His black sleek hair was soaked, and his grey eyes held warmth in them.

"Hi, can I join you?" he spoke in a lazy type way, his voice already low but pleasant to hear.

James shrugged, and he replied for both of them; "yeah sure, make your self at home."

The whistle blew, and the train started to move. "Merlin!" exclaimed the new-comer, "I was just on time!"

He collapsed next to James, and James looked out of the window. It was raining. He grinned at the person next to him.

"So…what's your name?"

"Sirius Black," he drawled, and it left James with a cold heart.

"James Potter."

It was a known fact that the Black's and the Potters hated each other, both pureblood families but respected different things. The Potters loved Muggles and supported the light side, while the Black's hated anything to do with Muggles, and supported the dark side.

Sirius sighed, as if he went through this everyday. "Look James, I'm not as bad as my family."

"How do I know?" James said, snootily. Remus remained in the shadows, not wanting to join in the heated discussion.

"I love Muggles, for one thing."

"You love Muggles?" James repeated, nastily.

"Well yeah; and I want to be in Gryffindor." That changed all the hostility in James.

He smiled at him, and he pointed his index finger to Remus. "That's Remus Lupin," he explained, and Sirius nodded.

"Hey, shall we ambush the compartment next to us?" James suggested. A wicked light brightened Sirius' stormy eyes.

"Yeah!"

They all laughed, and went into the compartment. The three girls glared at them, furious about the trick. James beamed, ignoring their withering scowls.

That's when he noticed her. It was the same girl who he called 'Carrots' from Ollivanders. Her hair seemed brighter then it was in Ollivanders, probably because she was next to a black haired girl and a brunette.

"_You_," the redhead hissed, recognising him.

"Yep, that's me," and, lowering his voice, "Carrots."

"My name's not _Carrots_," the redhead burst out, fiercely, "it's Lily Evans."

"Well, _I'm _James Potter."

They glared at each other, feeling each other's hatred. "Uh, you guys," the pretty brunette piped up, "shouldn't we, um, get changed into our robes?"

"Fen, we'll change when the boys get _out_," Lily snapped, and the girl called Fen blushed.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Why do _we_ have to get out? Shouldn't it be _you_?"

"No it shouldn't be us," the black-haired girl flared, "anyway, I know who you are; Sirius Black."

"Ah, Vivien Zade," said Sirius, smoothly, "you didn't turn up for my Parents' meeting, last Tuesday. They were expecting you."

Vivien's cheeks turned bright red. "I'm surprised you _were_ there, Black. I always thought you detested the dark side."

Sirius' eyes clouded over, and he pulled out his wand. "Say that again, Zade, I _dare_ you."

In malicious delight, Vivien repeated what she had said. _What a cow_, James thought in horror, as he watched in slow motion Sirius' wand creep up to her chest, then to her neck.

"I _dare_ you, Black," goaded Vivien, echoing Sirius' words. Like James; Remus, Fen and Lily stood in frozen horror.

But before anything else was done, Remus managed to find his voice. "Leave her _alone_, Sirius! Don't get expelled before even stepping inside Hogwarts!"

James saw something in Sirius' eyes; he knew two voices were battling each other. Finally, common sense won. He pocketed his wand, and his hand fell down to his side.

"Can you leave, so we could get changed?" Lily asked politely. Sirius gritted his teeth, but he left with James and Remus anyway.

0000

As soon as Vivien had changed into her robes, she slumped down next to Lily. Vivien always wanted to have red hair – not ginger, but deep red. Vivien's never stood out, but her being tall for an eleven year old did help.

Lily was a midget compared to her, so Vivien felt a little happier. It was just Fen that was the problem. She knew that in a few years time Fen would become gorgeous, and so would Lily.

Sirius made her feel alive. He made her feel as if she existed, even just by one encounter. He paid her more attention than Lily and Fen, even if he nearly killed her.

Vivien felt sick that she could fancy someone like him, someone that acted so…_recklessly_.

"Vivien?" asked Lily, in a small voice, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered curtly, unaware that Fen shot Lily a concerned look.

The rain pelted down while Vivien's mind replayed the scene with Sirius. She knew he wasn't evil, unlike his deadly family. She was oblivious about Fen and Lily's concern; she was never good at figuring out people's feelings.

Vivien's family was filthy rich, but twice as scary as the Black's. They wanted Vivien to become a Deatheater when she was old enough, but Vivien didn't want to become a Deatheater. Her parents, Geraldine and Kamal, told her that if she refused to become a Deatheater, they would kill her.

A voice echoed through the train: "we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken separately."

Vivien stifled a sob, as she fingered her hair locks. She was desperate to be loved; even her sister, Daphne, didn't love her. She hoped she wouldn't give her heart away too early, incase it got broken.

After all, Vivien was a romantic.

0000

Sirius strode back to the compartment in a rage. When James and Remus came in, Sirius closed the door with so much force that the glass broke.

"Really, Sirius," said Remus with reproach, "Reparo!"

"That girl," Sirius shouted, "had no right, no _right _to tell me - "

"We know, we know," Remus interrupted him, hastily. Sirius glared at him, his anger increasing. He wanted to kick something -_hard_- at a person, hell, even a pebble would do!

"Look Sirius," said James, quietly, "you shouting and storming everywhere won't help."

"I guess you're right," he admitted, slowly. He slumped down next to Remus. He glowered ahead: still furiously angry. "It's just that Zade had no right, James…"

"We all know that," James agreed, "but you don't need to _kill _her."

They didn't even realize that the train has stopped.

**A/N: PETER HAS NOT BEEN CUT OUT OF THIS STORY.  Even though I hate the little rat (and probably you guys hate him, too) I can't just pretend he didn't exist. Don't flame me about it, k? Question: who was that boy who shared the dormitory with the Marauders? **

**Thanks to:**

phoenixfeathersong 004: thanks that you think that this story rocks:) :) :) :) :)

ghilliekitten: that was a good idea, thanks for it.

Piritesslass: thanks for the encouraging review

Freya Racinna: lol, yah, writing about bad people is fun ;)


End file.
